The treating of water for the purposes of purifying the liquid particularly water or removing contaminants from water has become an increasing problem for growing communities where increasing volumes of effluent or contaminated water is generated. Contaminated water can be generated in domestic, commercial and agricultural situations. Often such water receives primary treatment and is then simply left in settling ponds where solids settle out. With water shortages it is highly desirable that the contaminated water be treated so as to enable it to be reused or recycled. Other water intended for drinking and which is supplied in a reticulated system often has insufficient treatment to enable it to be safely drunk.
Automated and non-automated vehicle washing apparatus use considerable quantities of water in washing vehicles. Water which is used in the vehicle washing process can be contaminated with soap and detergent suds used in the washing process as well as grease, oil, brake pad dust, road grime and other contaminants. Furthermore, a considerable volume of water is used in the washing process which is obviously undesirable from the point of view of water conservation. It would be desirable therefore to have an effective means for re-using or re-cycling water used in vehicle washing apparatus for the purposes of conserving water. Difficulties however are encountered in reusing water from vehicle washing apparatus because of the contaminants in the water used in the washing process.
Similar difficulties to that described above have been encountered where purifying or removing of contaminants from other liquids is required and additionally in purifying or removing contaminants from gases.